Ammunition
Ammunition, often referred to as ammo, is the term used for expendable ordnance material used in charging weapons of all kinds; as pistols, rifles, heavy weapons etc. 7.62mm (ZHL-U1953) The 7.62mm, full named 7.62x51mm (NATO) round, was chiefly used by anti-terrorist units equipped with assault rifles for close-quarters combat until its widespread adoption among national security forces requiring enhanced combat responsiveness made it ubiquitous. 10mm (10mm pistol, Stealth pistol) With their combination of high stopping power and low recoil, weapons chambered for the 10mm round have become the sidearms of choice for paramilitary forces around the world. In the Deus Ex universe, only pistol are chambered in 10mm. 12 Gauge Buckshot Shell (Assault Shotgun,Sawed-off Shotgun) Standard 12 gauge shotgun shell; very effective for close-quarters combat against soft targets, but useless against body armor. 12 Gauge Sabot Shell (Assault Shotgun,Sawed-off Shotgun) A 12 gauge shotgun shell surrounding a solid core of tungsten that can punch through all but the thickest hardened steel armor at close range; however, its ballistic profile will result in minimal damage to soft targets. 20mm HE (Assault Rifle) The 20mm high-explosive round complements the standard 7.62x51mm assault rifle by adding the capability to clear small rooms, foxholes, and blind corners using an underhand launcher. 30.06 (Sniper Rifle) The 30.06 (7.62x63mm in metric notation) it's high velocity and accuracy have made sniper rifles using the 30.06 round the preferred tool of individuals requiring "one shot, one kill" for over fifty years. Dart (Mini-Crossbow) The mini-crossbow dart is a favored weapon for many "wet" operations; however, silent kills require a high degree of skill. Flare Dart (Mini-Crossbow) Mini-crossbow flare darts use a slow-burning incendiary device, ignited on impact, to provide illumination of a targeted area. Napalm Canister (Flamethrower) A pressurized canister of jellied gasoline for use with flamethrowers. "The canister is double-walled to minimize accidental detonation caused by stray bullets during a firefight." - Sam Carter Pepper Cartridge (Pepper Gun) ANTIGONE pepper spray will incapacitate your attacker in UNDER TWO SECONDS. ANTIGONE -- better BLIND than DEAD. NOTE: Keep away from children under the age of five. Contents under pressure. Plasma Clip ( Plasma Rifle) A clip of extruded, magnetically-doped plastic slugs that can be heated and delivered with devastating effect using the plasma rifle. Prod Charger (Riot Prod) A portable charging unit for the riot prod. Rocket (GEP Gun) A gyroscopically stabilized rocket with limited onboard guidance systems for in- flight course corrections. Engineered for use with the GEP gun. Tranquilizer Dart (Mini-Crossbow) A mini-crossbow dart tipped with a succinylcholine-variant that causes complete skeletal muscle relaxation, effectively incapacitating a target in a non-lethal manner. Universal ammo The universal ammo is an ammunition type for all weapons around 2070 and created by Mako Ballistics, which allows all weapons used the same ammunition. It making the previous ammunitions obsolete and now everyone using only this ammunition. WP Rocket (GEP Gun) The white-phosphorus rocket, or "wooly peter," was designed to expand the mission profile of the GEP gun. While it does minimal damage upon detonation, the explosion will spread a cloud of particularized white phosphorus that ignites immediately upon contact with the air. Not recommended for close combat. The rocket will not only deal significant explosive splash damage to you, but you will also catch on fire. Category:Weapons Category:Ammunition